Prendre du Veritaserum peut bien rendre service …
by Miss Diggory
Summary: O.S Euh… Seamus…Y’avait quoi dans ton verre ? Mais que ce passera t il après que Seamus ait bu du Veritaserum par erreur ? SFDT RWBZ HPDM


Draco Malfoy était très fier de lui. Après toutes ces longues semaines passées à préparer son plan machiavélique, il allait enfin le mettre à exécution. A quelques mètres de lui, sa cible prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, entouré de tous ses amis. Que voulez-vous, quand on a Potter pour cible aussi ! Devant le Survivant , il y avait un verre : dans ce verre, du jus de citrouille…mélangé à une bonne quantité de Veritaserum. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le petit Potty se désaltère et enfin observer sa victoire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait…il voulait absolument savoir par qui était intéressé le beau brun. Oui, en effet, Malfoy était attiré par Potter… Plus qu'attiré même…

Mais Draco, très concentré sur l'accomplissement de son méfait, ne fit même pas attention à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui venaient de se lever de table pour se diriger vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il ne s'en aperçut qu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au niveau de Potter, et surtout, quand Seamus piqua le verre de sa cible et qu'il le but d'un seul trait. L'exclamation de rage et de frustration de Draco se répercuta entre les murs de la Grande Salle, attirant vers lui plusieurs regards choqués. Harry, quant à lui, était trop occupé à pester contre Seamus et son incroyable impolitesse, pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais Finnigan et Thomas s'éloignaient déjà en rigolant.

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi de Lavande ? » demanda Dean qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Après avoir écouté son meilleur ami monologuer durant tout le trajet sur les filles de l'école, Seamus soupira.

« Lavande… Bah… elle est pas mal pour une fille. Mais trop féminine à mon goût… » soupira de nouveau Seamus.

« Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre là ? » demanda Dean avec un regard interrogateur.

« Que j'aime les mecs ? » répondit Seamus sur le même ton.

Seamus se mordit violemment la langue en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de dire ça ? pensa le brun.

Les mots étaient partis tous seuls. Il n'avait même pas pu les retenir. Il regarda alors son meilleur ami, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais elle ne venait pas.

« T'es choqué ? » demanda Seamus, inquiet.

« Pas vraiment, mais venant de toi, je m'y attendais pas du tout !!!! A part Harry, Ron, Neville et moi, tu n'es entouré que de filles !!!! » répondit Dean avec franchise.

« Que veux-tu … je les excite toutes… nan je plaisante… mais j'avais bien caché mon jeu… jusqu' à aujourd'hui. » plaisanta Seamus.

« Et euh… sans être trop curieux, c'est quoi ton type de mec ? » questionna Dean.

« La peau mate, des cheveux courts, noirs , légèrement frisottants, les yeux chocolat, et ses lèvres… pulpeuses… Sinon, il est drôle, charmeur, attentionné avec ses mais, et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais sa plus grande phobie est de voir des mains coupées… » dit Seamus, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ouah ! Et bah dis donc ! C'est super précis quand même ! T'as quelqu'un en tête ? C'est qui ? » demanda Dean, impressionné par la description de son ami.

« Alors, oui en effet… C'est quelqu'un qui très proche de moi, il est un peu con car long à la détente… et le dernier indice est qu'il se trouve en face de moi. »

« Euh… Seamus… Y'avait quoi dans ton verre ???? »

« Bah du jus de citrouille, pourquoi ? Tu m'en a même servi tout à l'heure à table, tu sais… »

« Ouais ouais, je m'en rappelles bien… hé ! mais tu as bu le verre d'Harry aussi ! Il y avait quoi dedans ??? »

« Maintenant que tu me le dis… C'est vrai que son jus de citrouille avait vraiment un goût bizarre… Mais je vois pas ce que ça change ?»

« Seamus, il y avait peut être un philtre d'amour dans son verre ! Tu sais comme toutes les filles l'adorent…. »

« Oui mais à ce moment là, c'est de l'une d'elles dont je serais tombé amoureux !Pas de toi !! Tu te rappelles de Ron l'année dernière avec Romilda Vane ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en repensant à la réaction que Ron avait eue en mangeant par inadvertance un chaudron au chocolat de Romilda.

« Ouais…bon … Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir Harry pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe ! Il sera peut être lui ! » répliqua Dean.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'écouter !? Et de toute façon, il y a autant de chance qu'Harry sache ce qui se passe que Goyle soit intelligent ! »

« Qu'est ce qui passe ? On parle de moi ? » demanda un jeune rouquin qui venait de rentrer.

« Oh la ferme Ron ! T'as rien à voir là dedans ! Tu sais pas où est Harry par hasard ? » s'énerva Dean.

« Euh il doit être dans la salle commune… » supposa Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

Dean partit et claqua la porte.

« Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ? Son repas est mal passé ou quoi ? » demanda Ron , étonné.

« Non, je… je sais pas ce qui s'est passé… » commença Seamus.

« Tu lui as dit c'est ça ? »

« Ouais… enfin pas vraiment… j'ai même pas essayé de retenir mes mots, c'est comme si ça avait été une obligation pour moi de les sortir… je comprends pas pourquoi il agit comme ça…je pensais qu'il… le prendrait bien… »

« Ecoute Seamus, ça fait depuis notre première année que tu l'aimes… On est en septième année maintenant ! Tu voulais attendre éternellement pour qu'il le sache ?! Tu nous a tous mis au courant en troisième année, il fallait lui dire à ce moment là ! »

Seamus rigola. Ron fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi ? »

« Bah toi, tu peux parler… T'aime Zabini depuis presque cinq ans maintenant ! »

« MOI ? AIMER ZABINI ? N'importe quoi… » répondit Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

Seamus était prêt à se lever pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Dean qui était revenu.

« Bon bah, je vais vous laisser moi… »

Puis Ron partit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je…je suis désolé Seamus d'avoir réagi un peu brutalement… ça m'a vraiment étonné que tu me dises ça à moi… je pensais que c'était faux ! que c'était une blague… »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonnes tant ? tu pensais que j'étais à fond sur Lavande ou Parvati ? » dit alors Seamus, la mine dégoûtée.

« Non mais tu pourrais pas comprendre… »

« Comprendre quoi ? vas y je t'écoute ! tu es toujours mon ami à ce que je sache ! »

« Et bien… j'en ai tellement rêvé que… que tu me dises ça… que je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit… réel. »

Seamus regarda avec étonnement Dean, qui lui était écarlate.

« Tu…tu…tu… Moi ? » balbutia Seamus en se pointant lui-même.

« Depuis un peu plus de cinq ans maintenant… »

Il y eut un grand silence, mais qui fut rompu par Dean :

« Je… j'ai jamais voulu te le dire car je pensais que tu réagirais mal… et que ça aurait pu gâcher notre amitié et je ne le voulais pas, tu comprends ? »

« Oui… c'était exactement pareil pour moi… je n'ai toujours pas compris comment j'ai fait ! »

« J'ai parlé à Harry… il m'a dit qu'avant qu'on vienne, que Malfoy le fixait avec un air…bizarre…

et d'après Hermione, il était furieux quand tu as bu son verre, elle est sûre qu'il mijotait quelque chose… »

« oui mais alors, il y a avait quoi dans ce fameux verre ? »

« hum… j'en sais rien …»

« Bah… tu crois pas qu'on a quelque chose de plus important à faire ? »

Seamus alla s'asseoir à côté de Dean . Ils se regardèrent et leurs visages s'approchèrent lentement…très lentement… C'était le moment. Ils étaient prêts à …

« Hé Dean ! Hermione m'a… oh pardon .»

« RON ! » s'écria Hermione, qui l'avait suivi. Harry, qui était derrière eux, éclata de rire.

« Décidément vieux, t'as un don pour déranger les couples, toi ! »

« ça suffit ! Laissez les tranquille, on leur dira après ! » s'énerva Hermione.

« Dire quoi ? » dirent Dean et Seamus d'une même voix.

« Et bien, Hermione a pris les dernières gouttes de mon verre pour savoir ce que c'était… »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Seamus, inquiet.

« Oh, ce n'est que du Veritaserum. » affirma la jeune fille. « Je me demande bien pourquoi Malfoy a mis dedans... » marmonna – t – elle. « Harry tu ne crois pas que Malfoy... »

« Bah ça va alors si c'est du Veritaserum ! » répondit Dean, à retardement.

Dean se tourna vers Seamus et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Celui-ci ouvrit alors la bouche qui accueillir la langue de son partenaire et gémit de plaisir quand elles s'enlacèrent. Seamus mit alors ses bras autour de la taille de Dean tandis que ce dernier approfondissait son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et se levèrent du lit de Seamus pour voir qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione leur souriaient.

« Au moins, ils nous casseront plus les pieds… » dit Ron, soulagé.

« Ron, c'est à ton tour maintenant ! » dirent Dean et Seamus, en rigolant.

« Comment ça mon tour ? »

« Tu te rappelles pas Ron ? On avait un « pacte » tous les quatre ! Si l'un de nous avouait son amour, les autres devaient le faire aussi… » dit alors Harry en faisant un grand sourire.

« Oh ça va ! Oubliez ce truc stupide ! Hé d'abord Harry, tu ne l'a pas avoué « ton amour » non plus ! D'ailleurs comment tu peux aimer… oh Beurk ! la première fois que tu me l'a dit, j'ai vraiment cru à une blague… oublie pas que c'est _la_ fouine !»

« Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! » répondit le brun.

Ron se renfrogna. Il y eu un petit silence quand Hermione lança :

« Bon bah, vous nous rejoindrez dans la salle commune hein ? »

Ils fermèrent la porte.

Dean embrassa de nouveau Seamus et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« _**Je t'aime**_…»

« Moi aussi… _**je t'aime**_…»

**OoOoOo**

Le soir arriva. Hermione, Harry, Dean et Seamus descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Harry s'asseya à la même place qu'au déjeuner et Seamus lui demanda :

« Mais… où est Ron ? »

Dean ricana.

« J'ai la réponse à ton question, mon ange. » dit il en montrant l'entrée de la Grande Salle où Ron embrassait tendrement Blaise Zabini, ce qui choqua beaucoup de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Harry, indifférent à la réaction des autres, lança à Seamus :

« Tu me promets que tu ne prendras plus mon verre ? »

« Plus jamais… si tu me promets qu'avant la fin de la semaine, tu vas voir Malfoy. » jura Seamus, en souriant.

« Mais on est samedi ! »

« Justement ! »

« Très bien, si je lui dis, vous le faites demain soir. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Seamus, me dis pas que t'as pas compris… » dit Harry, blasé.

« Et oui , » répliqua Ron qui était revenu entre temps, « le cul n'est pas fait que pour s'asseoir… » ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des garçons et l'indignation d'Hermione. Puis Neville, qui était à côté, prit par erreur le verre d'Harry et le but… ce qui ne fit que renforcer le fou rire du groupe.

**OoOoOo**

Le lendemain, beaucoup de conversations éclatèrent à propos de la nouvelle relation entre le célèbre Harry Potter et le prince des Serpentard Draco Malfoy. Mais en tous cas, on peut dire qu'un certain Seamus Finnigan et un certain Dean Thomas étaient ravis. Car ce soir allait être _le grand soir_.

Seamus n'avait jamais été autant heureux de sa vie. Comme quoi, prendre du Veritaserum peut rendre bien des services …

**Fin.**

**Voilà !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!! La prochaine fois, je vais peut être essayer d'écrire un HP/DM et y mettre un lemon…. (pendant les maths comme d'habitude… )**


End file.
